fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Standardized F-zero Vehicle Stats
In F-Zero X and GX vehicles have an E-A grading system based on stats such as Body (How much damage the machine can take), Boost (How much energy a boost uses and how powerful are the Boosts), and Grip (How the machine handles) are all factored. Yet many professional players have found that many of the stats lie. For example, the ''Fat Shark'' has an B on boost yet it has the best in the entire game. Another example of lying stats would be the ''Black Bull'' the game says that it has an A on body yet it has an average body strength. Or the ''Wild Goose'' where the game says it has a C on grip when it has some of the worst handling in the entire game. On top of that stats like acceleration and max speed are never shown. Grading Scale There are multiple rankings where a Machine can be graded on. This Scale will use and E, D, C, B, A, S. Some stats may have an F rating if possible though custom machines are more likely to receive an F rating than a regular machine. Body Body is graded upon how many mines a machine can take when its boost is maxed out: * - 4 Bombs Survived - F * - 5 Bombs Survived - E * - 6 Bombs Survived - D * - 7 Bombs Survived - C * - 8-9 Bombs Survived - B * - 10-12 Bombs Survived - A * - 13+ Bombs Survived - S Boost Consumption Boost consumptions are graded by how many complete boosts a machine can take without completely depleting its energy. *3 Full boosts - E *4 Full Boosts - D *5 Full Boosts - C *6 Full Boosts - B *7 Full Boosts - A *8 Full Boosts - S Boost Strength Boost strength is determined by the speed boost given by a single boost *50KPH - E *100KPH - D *150KPH - C *200KPH - B *250KPH - A *300KPH - S Max Speed Max speed is determined by how fast a machine is at its top speed *<1000 KPH - F *1000-1015KPH - E *1016-1030KPH - D *1031-1045KPH - C *1046-1060KPH - B *1061-1075KPH - A *1076+ - S Acceleration Acceleration is determined by how many seconds it takes a machine to reach its top speed *4 Sec - S *5 Sec - A *6 Sec - B *7 Sec - C *8 Sec - D *9+ Sec - E Stability Stability is decided by how sensitive a machine is too turning by the control stick(NOTE this stat here may not make or break a machine, this is just up to the user). *S - Very consistant never changes when turning. *A - Stable but may turn sharply at a certain threshold. *B - Stable but may be shaky after turning from a high speed or bouncing off a wall. *C - Stable but can be unstable at various times. *D - Shaky. *E - Shaky and very hard to control. Cornering Cornering is the most important stat the comes into the handling type stats as it determines how well a machine can turn. *S - Can make most sharp turns like in stages like Aeropolis Multiplex or Big Blue Ordeal, with out drifting or sharp turning or breaking perfectly. *A - Can make most sharp turns with out sharp turning, drifting or breaking. *B - Can make most sharp turns with out breaking. *C - Can make most sharp turns using breaking, drifting, or sharp turning. *D - Using most techniques the machine may have a hard time taking turns. *E - Regardless of how what basic techniques are used the machine will have a hard time turning. *F - The machine is required to drift to make a normal turn. Traction Traction is determined at what speed and what kind of turn the machine will skid and lose some speed. *E - Slides on the simplest turns at normal speeds. *D - Slides on simple turns when boosting. *C - Slides on either sharp turns or normal turns at high speeds. *B - Slides on very sharp turns 180* or a sharp turn at a very high speed. *A - Slides on the sharpest turns in excess of 360* or an 180* at speeds in excess of 2000KPH. *S - Almost never slides under any condition. Snaking Snaking is determined by the speed boost given and the amount of control the machine has when snaking *F - Can't snake at all. *E - Not worth snaking. *D - Small benefit from snaking but may be hard. *C - Average snaking ability. *B - Snaking ability exceeding 1600KPH. *A - Snaking ability exceeding 2000KPH. *S - Snaking ability exceeding 2400KPH. Category:Stats Category:Stat